Lost
by Coraa.47
Summary: After Katniss dies in the Hunger Games, Prim is devastated. So she runs away into the woods. She gets lost in the woods and lost in love...with the boy who finds her. : Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**by Dancer47**

My heart beat painfully in my chest as I raced away from my home in District 12. I stopped at the fence enclosing the people of the district from the wilderness and tried to quiet my breathing. I listened for the hum of the fence that let me know it was electrified. All was quiet. Even the birds in the trees were silent and nothing stirred. I quickly slipped under the heavy fence that had been ignored by the Capitol for years. I, Prim entered the woods and immediately collapsed...

**3 days Earlier:**

** "Noooooo!," Mrs. Everdeen screamed. Gale, the few others and I gathered in the Everdeen's house just watched in horror as Peeta and Katniss swallowed the poisonous berries. We caught a glimpse of them falling to the ground just as the game makers cut off the camera feed. I stared at the screen. This isn't happening. Katniss is coming home. I sat there for hours. Even as Gale and the others left, still I sat in total shock. Not even able to cry. Eventually I roused myself when I heard yelling outside. I ran to the window and saw the citizens of district 12 attacking the guards and starting a riot. The district was revolting against the Capitol. **

** 2 more days dragged on with the terrible screaming and yelling in The Seam. They had cut off their food supply and the big screen in the square showed nothing. Finally I had enough. She had to get out of there. The guards were slowly overtaking the people of 12. She walked out of the door and saw a group of guards shoving several bloody citizens of The Seam down the street. She started running as fast as she could without thinking...**

I woke up in a strange place with a bandage around my head and a person standing over me. When he saw my eyes flicker open a grin broke out over his face. "Mom! Shes awake!"

I heard loud footsteps pounding on the floor hurrying closer and almost passed out. The thumping from the footsteps echoed through my brain sending waves of pain shooting through me. "You're okay honey, you're safe." She murmurs softly into my ear as a net of black encloses me and I slip away again.

I rouse a second time to warm broth slipping through my lips. The same dark haired boy from before stared at me through curious brown eyes. I guessed he was about my age. 14 years old.

Scanning the small room, I saw crude stone walls. There was a simple light bulb hanging from the ceiling and a small window high on the wall as the sources of light. There was a dresser in the corner and something hanging on the walls. Finally my eyes made their way to the other side of the bed where the woman I had seen earlier stood. Shesmiled, a full, beautiful, sympathetic feature that fitted perfectly into her face. It looked as though she smiled a lot by the lines fanning from the corners of her eyes. She was simple but yet very beautiful.

I tried to sit up but stopped when extreme dizziness and nausea overtook me. My head throbbed and I flopped back on the pillow.

"Here honey, I bet you're hungry." the woman said softly. She slipped a spoon between my lips yet again.

"I...where am I? What happened?",i stuttered out.

"Well we found you unconscious,almost dead at the edge of the forest. Then Andrew," she smiled at the boy sitting next to me who ducked his head embarrassed at the attention. "Andrew carried you back here to our home. That was about a week ago."

I gasped. "I've been sleeping for a whole week?!"

"Yeah and you've been saying some pretty weird stuff too." Andrew smirked at me and I felt a wave of heat wash over my face. "Like what," I demanded.

"Oh just things about someone named Katniss?" there was a question in his deep voice.

Katniss, I thought, oh Katniss. I burst into tears and Andrew looked taken aback. I saw him mouth, what did I say? Across the bed to his mother.

She immediately started stroking my hair and talking in a soothing tone. I lay there and was oblivious to everything but the loud thoughts in my head. I didn't see Andrew or his mother get up and leave the room. I didn't hear the birds chirruping ouside or feel the cool breeze sweep across my skin from the open window. I could only think about Katniss and what I had done. My mother was left in town, probably dead. Katniss' friend Gale and his family of small children also left. And it was all my fault. I had silent tears running down my face when I finally drifted off into a very restless sleep.

This time when I woke up, there was no one in the room and I heard loud thumping and lots of laughter coming from outside. I slowly and shakily rose from the bed and walked to the window. Of course I couldn't see anything from this view. Lying on the dresser in the room was a short pink cotton dress with blue embroidery, my old shoes, and some undergarments. I quickly put everything on and looked around the room again. There were drawings adorning all the walls that took my breath away. Drawings of flowers and trees and nature. I realized then that this must be Andrew's room. I suddenly felt awkward like I was invading his space and privacy.

The thick wooden door creaked softly as I pushed it open. Peeking out I saw a short hallway with a kitchen at the end and about 3 doors all shut tightly lining the hallway. I silently slipped down the passage and glanced into the kitchen. It was also rock but it had more light streaming in from little holes in the walls and ceiling.

I don't know why but I was scared to run into someone. I felt like I was not supposed to be there. After searching the rest of the small house (not the rooms with the closed doors) and finding only a living room, I found a big sturdy oak door. I was sure it didn't lead to a more secret room like the ones in the hallway. It had light p;ushing through the small crack between the door and the ceiling. There was a little handle and I tried to push the massive door open. Nothing happened. Soon after I realized that it was supposed to be pulled open. I glanced around and felt my cheeks flush red even though no one was watching me. Whoops. Painstakingly slowly, I swung the door open and peeredaround the edge. Andrew had a rubber slingshot in his hand, aiming for a tree. His mother laughed as he missed.

"Oh come on! How hard can this really be?!" Andrew shouted and made his mother double over and laugh even harder.

I quietly went over and sat in the lush green grass behind them so they didn't know I was there. I watched, fascinated and amused as Andrew kept trying but never succeeded. Finally I let out a little giggle. He and his mom spun around to face me.

"You scared me half to death little one! Don't you go sneaking up on old Kylie like that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" his mother, her name must be Kylie, said with mock scolding in her voice. She and Andrew laughed while I cowered, terrified to have been found out of my room. They looked at my face and instantly turned sympathetic.

"Oh honey don't be afraid. We don't mean you any harm. I'm so glad you're finally awake though because you've been out for a while! Are you hungry dear? Why don't you come inside and we'll get you something good and solid to eat. No more of that soupy broth!..."

Andrew stood back grinning as his mother talked to me and I couldn't keep my eyes from running back to his face. His chocolate brown eyes were deep and beautiful. I couldn't help but think he was beautiful.

"...your name honey? Are you okay?"

"Wha...what? " I asked confused.

"I asked what your name was."

"Oh. Umm Primrose Everdeen."

"Oh...well that's a lovely name." In the second before she spoke, a worried look passed over her face. She erased it quickly, but I saw it. She knew who I was.

Andrew stood back and didn't seem to react in any way to my name. He came forward, hand extended. "Hello Primrose. My name is Andrew Laine, but you can call me Drew." he bowed dramatically still holding my hand. I giggled again.

"Please call me Prim." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I followed Kylie and Drew back into the house a little tentatively but a lot more relaxed than I had been before. It was impossible to be uncomfortable around such nice people. My eyes pricked with tears as I thought about how happy I was at home and doing what I loved with my mother. Helping people get better. That's what I was meant to do. I wished that things were normal.

I came back down to earth when Drew started waving his hand in front of my face. "Hellooo? Prim? PRIM!"

Blinking rapidly, I focused on his face. "Sorry." We both sat there awkwardly staring at each other for a few moments. His eyes were unreadable and I don't think either of us noticed we were staring.

Kylie broke the silence by setting a steaming bowl of what looked to be macaroni and cheese on the table in front of us. Drew started and then a huge grin spread over his face. "YES! Thanks mom!"

She just smiled and then vanished into one of the closed doors in the hallway. The lunch continued kind of awkwardly with both of us eating quietly and every so often one sneaking a glance at the other. Drew cleared his throat loudly. "So where ya from Prim?"

"District 12," I replied softly.

"Wasn't that the place with all the revolts? Oh wait. That's pretty much all the districts right? Haha I hope the Capitol gets crushed."

"Where am I?"

"Oh in some secret CIA headquarters." Drew grinned mischievously. "Just kidding. This is sort of a hospital. In District 13. My mom runs it." He shrugged. "You don't see anyone else around and I'm

not allowed to go into any of the rooms in the hallway." Sulking a little he continued on. "I really don't

know much about it. We moved here a couple years ago from District 5."

He turned to see me gaping at him, mouth wide open.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that you know."

"...District 13? There is no District 13!"

"Yeah...well apparently there is. Anyway, did you see the Hunger Games this year? It's pretty stupid how we have no victor. At least every other year we have one person survive. Too bad they both had to die. Who was it? Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen? Oh they were both from your district weren't they?! Did you know them?"

After a second of thinking and then seeing my face fall and my eyes drop, he figured out what his mom had already known. "Oh Prim...I'm so sorry...is there anything I can..." He trailed off and sat back in his chair.

Eventually I got up and walked, my body slumped, from the kitchen and into the bedroom I was in last night. Tears streaming down my face, I lay down and drifted into a sleep ridden with death and pain.

I woke the next morning and guessed it was early judging from the sun. Which I'm really not good at but I tried anyway. I wandered through the house letting my feet move on their own and take me wherever. I found myself outside heading toward the large woods in front of the sunken house. I didn't know why but I felt a sort of presence in the woods. Like Katniss was there with me. I liked the feeling. Once Katniss had taken me out to hunt but I was hopeless at it and didn't really feel the need for it. She would always be there. Now I wish I would have paid more attention.

Suddenly I was overcome by an urge to be closer to Katniss. I wanted to have her be there with me. She had to be! I took a stick lying in the ground and tried to force it into a bow shape like I had seen her do. It swung back and whipped my face. I did it again and again and again. Cuts crisscrossed my face but still I tried. This was the only way to be with Katniss! I need to! I shrieked and hurled the stick against a tree and collapsed in a heap. Great big sobs wracked my body and I fought to breathe. Katniss. Katniss. I can't live without Katniss!

"No! No!" I fought the gentle but strong arms picking me up. I kicked and screamed but nothing mattered. I didn't want to live anymore. So I relaxed and let the arms take me.

"I'm worried about her. She's not acting right."

"Well she has just lost her family."

"Yeah. I just...I guess I don't know what to do to help her. I can't heal a wound that deep."

"You have to try. Take small baby steps. She can get through this."

"You're sure you can handle this? She needs you."

"Yes mom. And she can stay right? Forever?"

"As long as she wants Andrew."

"Ok. I hope she stays forever."

Light pressed against my swollen tightly shut eyes. The murmured conversation reached my ears and both saddened and warmed my heart. I was a huge burden...i didn't want to be. "Drew? Are you there?"

"Hey Prim. You feelin okay?"

"Ya...I'm fine."

"Good. You wanna come outside and play a game with me?"

"Play what?" I asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Oh just something I call Bomb The Devil." He grinned at me. "Lets just say it involves something like...hitting a picture of several choice Capitol citizens with darts."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That is so lame!"

He laughed too. "I know but there isn't much to do for amusement around here."

"Okay hold on I'm coming"

After Drew left the room I thought about the conversation he had had with Kylie. I decided I wanted to stay here. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost –Chapter 3

Thud! The dart thrown by Drew sliced cleanly into Plutarch

Heavensbee's face. My jaw went slack as he threw another and got it in the exact same place for the 5th time in a row.

"Now your turn." He smiled and bowed low as he presented the darts to me.

I held the dart awkwardly in my hand and attempted to chuck it to a place at least near the board…unsuccessfully. Drew let out a loud guffaw and tried to cover it with a cough. "Umm do you want some help?" He was still laughing. Wow. Way to make me feel good about myself.

"Stop laughing Drew! I…I just need a little warming up is all. Hmph."

He covered his mouth with one hand and tried to act serious. "Okay.

A…warm-up." Another snort escaped him and this time even I couldn't help but laugh.

"Uhh fine! Maybe I do need a little help!"

Slowly he came over to help me. He wrapped his long muscled arms around my body and his warm body enveloped mine and he gently took my hands. My heart fluttered inside my chest and my brain went into hyper drive. A million thoughts went through my head at that moment and all of them were centered on him. His warm soft scent filled my nose and my knees went weak. I thought I might fall but his hands were strong and steady. He moved my hands with his and threw the dart at the target. In one smooth motion the dart spiraled towards the center of the target. My breath caught in my throat as it hit home. Dead center. After it was in he lingered there. Just a few seconds longer than was necessary. I didn't mind. In fact I didn't mind at all. I just wanted to freeze time right there and stay forever. I leaned into him slightly as he pulled away and he hesitated but only for a split second. It ended too quickly. I had to restrain myself from reaching out to him after he was gone. I shivered because suddenly it felt very cold. I longed for that embrace again. _What am I thinking? I just met him! This doesn't happen._

We were silent after that, each lost in our thoughts. Finally Drew broke the comfortable silence. "Well I guess we should go back inside now." Neither of us moved.

"Drew…"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

He pulled himself up onto his feet and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We walked slowly into the little house built into the hill. Kylie took one look at each of our dazed faces and tried to hold back a smile. She quickly finished up what she was doing and exited the room.

Drew turned and looked at me with beautiful stars in his chocolate eyes, his even darker hair falling into his eyes. He sat down on the couch and gently pulled me down beside him. I breathed him in and it felt like heaven. We talked for hours and hours just about us. Little things of our past life and favorite colors and foods. There was just one thing I withheld from him. I didn't speak of the pain from when Katniss died and how I left my family back there. He didn't ask and for that I was extremely grateful. Eventually the talking slowed to a stop and nervously I leaned my head on his shoulder. He let out a deep, loud sigh and I relaxed into him. I was the happiest girl in the world at that moment. _Maybe things like this do happen after all. _ I had never felt this way before my whole life. And…I really liked the feeling. I wanted more. I tried to sleep but my mind kept running back to him. The softest brown eyes, full lips, and gentle features. My eyes ran over his face over and over. Traced the lines of his jaw and temple. He was honestly…godlike. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. _Is this what love feels like?_


End file.
